


Inhibitions 2

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Series: Inhibitions [2]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac comes to Vic for the first time after Inhibitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhibitions 2

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another 2-hour wonder! -g- Thanks against to Heidi, who sparked this writing frenzy, and to Marguerite, who's kept it going. Believe it or not, there's another story coming - probably tomorrow. Also, thanks to Imajiru, from whom I got the fingertip idea. Her Departure series (XF M/K) is the most incredible thing I've ever read.

Vic gave up his efforts to stay awake and reluctantly made his way to his bed. He hoped desperately that tonight he'd be exhausted enough that he would drop off to sleep before his mind could wander. He hoped he'd sleep deeply enough that the dreams would not come.

No such luck.

The moment his eyes closed, memories sprang up to torment him. Mac, backing him up against the wall. Mac kissing him senseless. Mac taking him, claiming him. Vic shuddered, remembering how Mac felt, driving into him, remembering how the other man tasted. He shifted, trying to ease the frustrated lust coursing through him.

When they woke after their...encounter, the two men had sprung back from each other, embarrassed and self-conscious. They'd left the room as quickly as possible, not meeting each other's eyes. It had been nearly two weeks since that day, and they'd been intolerably uncomfortable in each other's presence.

For Victor, at least, he wasn't discomfited because he hadn't enjoyed being taken. Oh no. But he was terrified that Mac hadn't really wanted him. Sure, The Director said that the gas would only lower their inhibitions. But _what_ exactly, was inhibiting Mac? What if he hadn't acted on his desires because he disliked Vic? What if he was involved with someone else, or had only been curious?

It certainly didn't help Vic that every time he closed his eyes he relived moments of the incident, and that every night he dreamed of it happening again. And they were incredible dreams. It had gotten to the point that he was seriously considering going to see Mac, just to see what was going on with the other man.

Vic sighed deeply. Once again, his thoughts had given him one hell of a hard on. He reached down to stroke himself and couldn't help thinking how much he wished it were Mac touching him... Just then, there was a knock at his door. Startled, Vic checked the time. It was well past 3 a.m. //Who could be here at this time?// he wondered. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and looked down to see that his hard on was still pretty obvious. //Hell with it. Whoever's at the door can deal with it.// A second knock came.

"I'm coming!" Vic yelled and made his way to the door. Opening it, he saw to his shock that Mac stood on the other side, his hand raised to knock again. Vic's mouth went dry in nervousness.

"Can I, uh, come in?" Mac asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure," Vic said, stepping back.

Mac stepped past him and into his apartment. Vic closed the door and turned to regard Mac. As he did so, something seemed to break in the ex-thief. He stepped forward suddenly and seized his partner by the back of the neck, pulling him into a kiss. Vic moaned uncontrollably and kissed Mac back with everything he had. "I tried to stay away," Mac said, kissing his way down Vic's neck to nibble on the join between his neck and shoulders. "I really tried. But," he kissed Vic again, pressing Vic up against the wall and gasping as he felt Vic's erection pressing against him, "it was so good...I wanted you so bad..."

"Next time," Vic managed, pulling at Mac's clothes, "don't take so damn _long_! I thought I'd die for wanting you..." Mac groaned in response and pushed Vic's sweatpants down as Vic tossed away his shirt. Mac wasted no time when he saw Vic's cock standing proudly out from his groin. He dropped to his knees and swallowed it in one stroke. Vic was so close that that was all it took. He screamed his pleasure and came so hard he almost passed out.

Mac caught Vic when his knees gave way, carried him into the bedroom and tossed him onto the bed. By the time Mac had shed his pants and joined Vic on the bed, Vic had pulled an unopened tube of lube from the night table. He tossed it to his partner, and pulled his legs up to offer himself to Mac. The ex-thief growled and kissed Vic before opening the lube and coating one of his fingers. He glanced regretfully at Vic's body, which he'd barely explored, but he was too close. There would be plenty of time for slow, teasing lovemaking later.

Vic took one finger easily, but, without the relaxing influence of the gas, took a little longer to get used to the second and third. Finally, when Mac glanced up at him, he nodded and licked his lips. Mac spread lube onto his cock and pushed into Vic slowly, waiting for him to relax before moving again. When he was completely buried in Vic's body, he looked into Vic's face, which was flushed with desire, and felt his partner's new erection caught between their bodies. The Vic squeezed deliberately, and all thought was lost. Mac thrust into him hard and fast, his mind hardly registering his cries of pleasure and Vic's answering exclamations.

When he finally came Mac shouted Vic's and thought he was going to black out. Vic came for the second time a moment later, Mac's name on his lips. They lay in each other's arms, breathing heavily for a long moment.

"I'm glad you came," Vic finally murmured.

Mac chuckled, and turned his head where it lay on Vic's chest to regard his partner. "I could tell," he said, grinning. "I wasn't sure you would be."

Vic smiled in return. "It's...it's never been like this before," he admitted. "Not this intense. This good."

It looked for a moment like Mac was going to make a smartalec response to that, but instead he only said, "I know. Same here."

"Wanna join me for a shower?" Vic asked, grinning.

"You need to ask?" Mac replied, sliding out of bed.

Vic was suddenly very glad that his shower was in the bathtub instead of a shower stall. There was more than enough room for them. They washed each other lazily, but when Vic moved to touch Mac's cock, he kissed Vic and murmured, "Let's take it slow this time." Vic nodded agreement.

They finished washing and dried each other thoroughly. Vic pulled the duvet, which was more than a little messy, off the bed and joined Mac on top of the top sheet. Mac pressed Vic onto his back and slid his hands along the other man's arms to the wrists. He placed Vic's hands above his head and pressed them into the bed. "Keep them there," he ordered. Vic nodded.

Mac then proceed to kiss and lick nearly every inch of Vic's body, including his feet, noting every sensitive spot as he went. By the time he was finished, Vic was whimpering helplessly, his hands still obediently above his head. Mac returned to Vic's nipples then, and latched onto one, alternately nipping gently and laving the bud with his tongue. Just before the pleasure could slide over into pain, Mac moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

"Mac, please..." Vic gasped. He was so hard it almost hurt. Mac decided to take pity on his lover, and kissed his way down to Vic's groin, and the beautiful cock standing up from it. He licked it first, like it was a lollipop. Then he took it in his mouth, relaxing his throat muscles so that he could take it all. Vic screamed, arching up so that Mac had to struggle not to gag. He took a firm hold of Vic's hips and forced him down against the bed. Vic gasped and seemed to regain control, but Mac retained his grip. He moved up and down on Vic's cock, stroking it with his tongue as he did so.

It wasn't long before Vic came. He waited a moment to recover before pushing Mac over onto his back, determined to return the treatment. But instead of his mouth, he lay beside his lover and used just the very tips of his fingers. Trailing them over Mac's body, he had the other man surging up to try and gain a firmer touch. Mac couldn't believe the trails of fire that Vic's fingers drew across his body. They barely touched him, the elusive contact making touches in the most impersonal places sensual. When Vic trailed his fingers over Mac's cock, he though he could come from that alone.

Finally, Vic leaned down and kissed Mac deeply, taking his partner's cock in a firm grip and bringing him to orgasm in just a few firm strokes. "Wow," Mac said when he recovered. "Where'd you learn that?"

"What can I say," Vic answered, grinning. "You inspire me."

Mac smiled back, and glanced at the clock. "Jesus!" he exclaimed. "We have to be at the Agency in two hours!"

"And it's an hour's drive from here," Vic said. "It would have to be out in the middle of nowhere. Come on, we've got to get going."

There was no time for Mac to go back to his apartment. He wore the same pants as he had on when he arrived and borrowed a shirt from Vic. They wondered briefly what people would think of them arriving together, in one car, but figured the videotape The Director had made of their first time was already all over the Agency. It wasn't like they'd be surprising anyone.

They were late for their meeting. Li Ann took one look at them and handed a fifty-dollar bill to The Director. "You should never bet against me, Li Ann," The Director said smugly. As Vic gingerly sat down, The Director smiled evilly and said, "Oh, Victor...is that a hickey?"

Victor put a hand to his neck and felt a fresh hickey there. He blushed and shrugged, glancing sidelong at Mac, who looked extremely pleased.

\--End--


End file.
